Need You Now
by xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx
Summary: Pathetic. That was the only word she could find to describe her current state. She sat in the middle of her floor; pictures, letters, cards, little sweet notes, a necklace, everything that he had ever given her surrounded her now.Rated T for language.


**Here's a songfic to Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" as requested by **_Miriellaine Cambridgedream_

**Hope y****ou enjoy! R&R^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…**

* * *

><p>"<em>I saw you with her, don't try to act like it didn't happen!" she hissed, poking his chest with her slender finger.<em>

"_She walked up to me! What was I supposed to do? Just throw her to the curb? I was trying to be polite!" he defended, "You just walked in at the wrong time!" he continued, shoving his foot carelessly in his mouth._

"_My bad, should I have come in after you two were done dry humping each other?" she scoffed, crossing her arms as she turned away from him. Realizing his mistake he attempted again, _

"_That's not what I meant!" Throwing her hands up in disbelief she turned to face him again, "Of course it's not!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_If you would just listen to me—"_

"_No! I'm done listening to your bullshit lies!" She snapped, slamming the door in his face._

"_Don't be like that Rae!" he shouted through the door._

"_Fuck you Richard!" she said, banging the door before she walked away._

* * *

><p><em>Pathetic.<em> That was the only word she could find to describe her current state. She sat in the middle of her floor; pictures, letters, cards, little sweet notes, a necklace, everything that he had ever given her surrounded her now.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

Starring at her phone in her hands, she hesitated a moment. Putting her phone down, she sighed…

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,_

_For me it happens all the time._

"Why would I call him?" She asked herself. He probably hasn't even thought about me. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she punched the floor. Here she was thinking about him again…

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. _

_I said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now._

Why all of the sudden did she feel clingy? Like she _needed _him. She has never felt so dependant on someone, and the fact that she now felt that way, scared her a little.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now…_

Lying back on the hard ground she starred at her pale ceiling, asking herself; "What is happening to me?"

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before._

Richard sat on the edge of his leather sofa; a cup of whiskey in one hand, his head in the other. Images of her were constantly running through his mind. He was going crazy.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call ,but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now…_

"Rae…just come back, please…" He said into his phone. "I'm sorry, okay? I just…I need you now." Sighing he hung up, throwing his phone across the room in a fit of rage.

_Whoa whoooooooaaaaa_

Hearing his voice made her breath catch in her throat. He said he needed her…and she believed him, but what if he was just trying to use her again? A nice girl to have at his arms when important occasions call for her, only for him to end up in the arms of another girl when no one was looking.

_Guess I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all…_

But what if he really did want her back? Did she honestly really even care at this point? She would rather be used and hurt everyday than be emotionally numb forever. As sick and wrong as that was…It was true. She just wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Getting up from her spot in the middle of the living room floor, she walked slowly to her bedroom. Thinking intently about her decision along the way. She opened her closet door, grabbing a dark blue hoodie, she pulled his over her head. Picking up her pair of discarded skinny jeans from earlier that day she pulled them on. Before heading out the door she slipped on her navy blue converse. Locking the door she rushed downstairs and out the main doors. Standing on the sidewalk she looked around, not sure what to do next. The thought of Richard clouding her mind once again, she began walking. Twenty minutes later she found herself on the door step of the Wayne Manor.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now…_

He walked across the room. A picture of them sat in a moderately sized frame on his desk. They looked so happy together. There she sat in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands resting atop his. Her head hung slightly to the side, a bright and beautiful smile gracing her features. His face, nuzzled in the crook of her neck, a smile as equally bright faintly visible on his face.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed the time…a quarter after one.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control, and I need you now._

Bending down, he picked up his mistreated phone. Dialing once again he waited…voicemail. Sighing he began…

"Rae, please! Just hear me out! I swear nothing happened. I promise you that it was just a huge misunderstanding." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Look, next time I'll steer clear. If not talking to her is what it takes to get you back…then she's not worth it. She _never_ was. Please Rae, I love you…" After that he hung up.

_And I don't know how I could do without…_

Knocking on the door she waited impatiently for an answer. A few minutes later the butler greeted her, "Ahhh, hello Miss Rachel. I suppose you have come to visit Master Richard, yes?" he questioned. Nodding silently she fiddled with the bottom of her hoodie like a nervous child.

"Very well, I shall go an—"

"Wait!" She spoke, cutting him off mid sentence, "Can I just go up?" She asked a childlike tone noticeable in her voice.

"I suppose so, Miss Rachel." He said, motioning towards the stairs. Slowly she made her way to the top, one agonizing step after another.

_I just need you now…_

Suddenly, it clicked. Richard stood abruptly. Gathering his car keys and phone, he prepared to leave.

_Oh baby, I need you now…_

She had made her way to the top of the stairs at last. Walking down the hall she stopped in front of the very familiar looking door, taking a deep breath she rose her hand, ready to knok—

The door swung open quickly, causing her to jump back slightly. Looking up, aquamarine met amethyst…

He stopped and she didn't dare to move a muscle. After a few moments, finally he spoke.

"Rae…" he said as if he were unsure if it were really her.

"I…I—" before she could form a coherent sentence his lips crashed against hers with brutal force. Yet, the kiss wasn't hungry. Needy? Yes. Wanting, longing, compassionate, loving…regretful, shameful…

Responding immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own hands quickly moving from their previous place on her cheeks to her waist. Pushing forward more, he was not about to let her get away…not again. Eventually pulling apart, neither said a word. She starred up into his bright calming blue eyes, smiling he brought her in for another kiss. This one, rough and hungry. Breaking the kiss she smirked at him, walking backwards she followed him into the room; locking the door behind them. Turning to kiss him once more she pushed him down on his bed.

_Ohhhhhhh ooohhhhhh baby I need you nowwwwwwwww…_

The mood had changed completely in those two seconds. Lying down she cuddled into his side…

Wrapping his arms around her he whispered in her ear. Before falling into a much needed sleep, she responded, "I love you too Richard…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I must say…I'm actually kind of happy with this story^^<strong>

**I figured I'd do a real world version, considering all of my other ones where regular TT style. I thought I would try something different. Hope you guys liked it! Check out my other stories if you haven't yet!^^ **

**R&R**

**& I am still doing songfic requests, so TT(RobRae) Winx Club(MxR or StellaxBrandon) and Danny Phantom (DxS)…if you have any songs that you feel should be introduced to those worlds, let me know and I'll write you a songfic!(: **

**Thanks again Readers!**


End file.
